


our mr. eames

by snottygrrl



Category: Firefly, Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arthur can't believe his eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	our mr. eames

**Author's Note:**

> written for acromantular's trick-or-treat treat present.

He usually tries to be a tad more discrete, but Arthur can’t tear his eyes away from Cobol High’s favourite exchange student, Eames.

“Geez, Arthur, you should probably wipe up the puddle of drool before someone slips.”

“Ha, ha, very funny,” Arthur says as he shoots a quick glance back at Ariadne. “It’s just— I can’t believe— I mean...” he trails off, gesturing helplessly. “God, his costume.”

After staring at Eames for a moment, Ariadne shrugs. “Okay, I see the appeal of those trousers, but who’s he supposed to be, Han Solo? The coat’s all wrong. Pretty lame, if you ask me,” she replies dismissively.

Ariadne’s forced to take a step back when Arthur whirls on her. “It is not! Han Solo, honestly, he’s obviously Malcom Reynolds, Serenity’s _captain_. It’s a perfect replica. And I never thought I’d say this about anyone, but he wears that outfit as well as Nathan Fillion ever did. And you know what makes it even more fuckin’ awesome? A simple addition that places him within a certain episode. It’s-- ” Arthur stops mid-rave when he sees Ariadne’s eyes widen at something over his left shoulder.

“What episode?” asks a voice with a distinct English accent.

Arthur turns slowly, careful not to flinch back despite Eames’ close proximity. “Our Mrs. Reynolds,” he answers, barely able to raise his voice above a whisper.

Eames gaze turns speculative. In an incredibly poor imitation of the Serenity’s captain he drawls, “I hear tell your name is Saffron.”

Arthur’s lips quirk up into a shy smile as Eames places the wreath of white flowers on his head.

~fin


End file.
